Skill
Skill (スキル) は世界の中で行動するプレイヤーが有効にできる能力の1つです。 キャラクターはスキルを使うことで敵にダメージを与えたり、自分自身と味方を守ったり、周囲のオブジェクトと相互作用を起こすことが出来ます。Guild Wars 2 はデフォルトの武器攻撃は無く、武器でダメージを与えるためにスキルを使う必要があります。ユーザーは選んだスキルを右クリックすることでそのスキルで Auto Attack (自動攻撃) することができます。 新しいスキルを習得する Initially, characters in the Player versus Environment and World versus World settings are limited in terms of available skills. Additional skills are acquired depending on their position in the skill bar: weapon skills (occupying slots 1-5) are unlocked through kills made with the respective weapon, while slot skills (slots 6-10) are purchased with skill points. ウェポンスキル Only the first skill on a weapon is available when a new weapon class is equipped. The remaining weapon skills are unlocked sequentially by scoring kills with the weapon. As kills are made, the locked, greyed-out skills gradually fill with color from left to right. Once an icon is fully colored, the skill is unlocked and will be available for use with any weapon of the same class. A summary of all weapon skills and unlock progress can be brought up in the Hero panel. スロットスキル Each new character begins with one healing skill automatically unlocked and placed on the skill bar. Additional skills to be used in the healing, utility, or elite skill slots must be purchased with the spending of skill points accumulated via completion of skill challenges scattered throughout the game and/or through combat in WvW play. Healing and utility skills cost anywhere from 1-7 skill points, while elite skills cost 15, 20, or 25 points. Note that these remaining slots (7-10) must also be unlocked--they are automatically available upon reaching levels 5, 10, 20, and 30. スキルを使う Skills are combined out of combat into a skill bar but may be changed during combat utilising a weapon switch, attunement switch, entering water or using an environmental weapon. アクティブにする A skill is activated by clicking using its icon in the skill bar or by the keyboard using the number bound to the skill bar slot. Some skills require an extra click to target an area of effect. Skills can be activated in towns and outposts. Movement can terminate activation, but most skills allow the character to move freely. The user can select a skill to use as an auto attack by Ctrl right-clicking it. Some skills have an activation cost, such as adrenaline, initiative or life force. Activation can be interrupted. 何が起こるのか？ Mousing over a skill icon in the user interface reveals a tool tip that describes what the skill does when it is activated. The information displayed in the tip is updated as the character improves their attributes and choose traits which modify the skill's behavior and indicates the maximum damage from using the skill without hit modifications, such as critical hits and skill combos. Some skill effects and range can also be identified by the colors and icons on the skill bar. If necessary, skills can have different effects in PvE and PvP versions or be disallowed from PvP play to maintain balance.Warriors, traits, and combat chatter: Massively's interview with the Guild Wars 2 Lead Designer, Massively Once the skill is successfully activated hit and miss mechanics come into play. These depend on range, level and body position of the target, obstructions, interactions with other skills and the actions of the target, among other things. Skill effects can combine to create combos. The details of skill damage and the effects of these factors are covered in detail in the article on damage. A skill with an area of effect has the area marked on the ground. Skills which have a positive effect for the player are marked in green, skills which do not affect the player have a yellow marking, and skills which will harm the player are marked in red. Area of effect attacks, buffs, and heals are applied to up to five targets in the area. 終了したときどうなる？ Once the activation is complete a skill will enter a recharge time before it may be used again. A skill cannot be swapped until its recharge is complete. スキルタイプ 似たような働きをするスキルをタイプにグループ化しています。 兵士 ; ガーディアン *Consecration (コンセクレイション) — apply an area effect for a short time that does not require a trigger. *Meditation (メディテーション) — break stun and refresh to start anew. *Spirit weapon (スピリットウェポン) — summon a temporary spirit weapon to fight; dismissable for a special ability. *Symbol (シンボル) — apply a mark on the ground that is triggered by enemies or allies. *Tome (トーム) — replaces the caster's weapon skills and fixes the user in place. *Ward (ウォード) — areas across the ground that prevent enemies from crossing them. ; ウォーリア *Banner (バナー) — movable banners to support and buff allies. *Physical (フィジカル) — involves controlling foes and (forced) movement. *Stance (スタンス) — toggleable enhancements which can be turned on or off. 冒険家 ; エンジニア *Device kit (デバイスキット) — replaces weapon skills to provide skills of a special nature. *Elixir (エリクシール) — induce random effects to support yourself, your team or to harass your enemies. *Gadget (ガジェット) — utilize mechanical gadgetry. *Turret (タレット) — deploy stationary devices to help defend and control an area. *Weapon kit (ウェポンキット) — replaces weapon skills to provide more specialized weapons. ; レンジャー *Animal companion skills (アニマルコンパニオン) — animal companion-specific skills. *Pet skills (ペットスキル) — affect your pet. *Spirits (スピリット) — nature spirits which influence the battlefield around their location. *Survival (サバイバル) — use survival-skills to gain control. ; シーフ *Dual wield skill (デュアルウィールド) — the third weapon skill for thieves is determined by both the main-hand and off-hand weapon. *Deception (デセプション) — skills that allow for hasty maneuvers. *Stealth (ステルス) — replace the first weapon skill while stealthed. *Trick (トリック) — deceptive tricks gaining control over enemies. *Venom (ヴェノム) — apply a creature's venom to your weapon to inflict conditions with attacks. 学者 ; エレメンタリスト *Arcane (アルカナ) — skills using non-elemental magical energy. *Aura (オーラ) — skills using elemental magic to defend the caster. *Cantrip (カントリップ) — magical tricks, sorcery, and charms. *Conjure (カンジャー) — summon potent environmental weapons for allied use. *Glyph (グリフ) — enhance or modify the natural power of the elementalist. ; メスマー *Clone (クローン) — temporary allies with caster's name and appearance who attack a single foe. *Glamour (グラマー) — fields that have special effects applied to characters in them. *Manipulation (マニピュレーション) — skills used to mislead opponents. *Mantra (マントラ) — chargeable skills with an instant cast when triggered. *Phantasm (ファンタズム) — temporary allies with caster's appearance, but different names and skills. ; ネクロマンサー *Corruption (コラプション) — apply conditions on enemies. *Marks (マークス) — ground-targeted spells which can be triggered manually. *Minion (ミニオン) — undead allies that attack foes and do their master's bidding. *Spectral (スペクトラル) — spells using an otherworldly spectral energy. *Well (ウェル) — a persistent spell that affects the surrounding area. その他 ; 複数のジョブ *Area of effect (範囲スキル) — skills which affect the area around a targeted foe or plot of ground. *Chain (チェイン) — three skills that share a single skill slot, which are executed in sequence on a single target.Interview: meet Guild Wars 2’s acrobatic Ranger, PC Gamer *Channeled skill (チャンネルスキル) — activated, then held down to continue using the skill. *Charge skill (チャージスキル) — held down to power them up for more impressive attacks. *Sequence skill (シークエンス) — after using a skill, it is replaced by another. *Shout (シャウト) — affect a large area and give bonuses to allies or debuff enemies. *Signet (シグネット) — provide a passive benefit, but can also be activated for a greater effect. *Toggle skill (トグルスキル) — turned on or off for long-lasting effects. *Transform (トランスフォーム) — allows the user to temporarily become something else, gaining a variety of new abilities. *Trap (トラップ) — effects placed on the ground and triggered by enemies walking over them. 参照 *全てのジョブと種族のスキルリスト *種族スキル *Skill bar (スキルバー) *Cross-profession combo (クロス‐プロフェッション・コンボ) 脚注 Category:Skills Category:Stubs